5 Megabyte per Second
by kurouyuki
Summary: Eren yang telah dipertemukan oleh kecepatan wifi yang ia idamkan malah bertemu dengan masalah yang melibatkan dirinya. Apakah ia sanggup menghadapinya? AU inside /Update chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

5 Megabyte per Second  
Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction  
Warning!  
OOC inside, Typo, and Stupid Thing Everywhere  
Enjoy Reading

* * *

"Yosshaa! Saatnya habisin _bandwith_!" teriak Eren gembira.

Mikasa geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Eren yang langsung membuka tab miliknya sendiri.

_Drrrt Drrt _

Mikasa mengecek ponselnya. Ada pesan _whatsapp_ dari Eren. Ia segera membuka pesannya.

_Yo, Mikasa! Aku cuma ngecek apa sudah connect. gomen kalau mengganggu :emot: _

Eren menerima balasan _whatsapp_ dari Mikasa

_daijobu, Eren. lakukan saja sesukamu, aku senang kok :emot tsuyoi: _

Mikasa menanti balasan dari Eren. Tetapi sayang hasilnya nihil. Eren sudah membuka situs-situs yang ia buka secara acak.

"Eren, ayo pulang." ajak Mikasa yang sudah mengemasi barangnya.

"kau pulang dulu saja. aku mau habisin _bandwith_ nih. mumpung cepat banget. aku masih _download_."

Mikasa kecewa mendengar jawaban Eren. Ia merebut tab milik Eren. "pulang atau kuhancurkan benda ini."

"tapi kan..." sahut Eren bimbang. Mikasa sudah siap-siap melemparkan tab milik Eren.

"IYA! AKU PULANG DEH!" teriak Eren tidak mau kehilangan tab miliknya.

"Ayo Eren" ujar Mikasa di ambang pintu kelas. Eren hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi Mikasa.

* * *

Eren menatap langit-langit kamarnya. di rumah tidak ada _wifi_ seperti di sekolah dan modem miliknya terlalu lemot baginya. Dan juga tidak ketinggalan uang tabungannya sudah raib karena sering ke warnet. sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Eren, aku membawa makanan dari rumah. ayo makan." ajak Mikasa yang sudah di ambang pintu kamar Eren. Ia terlihat membawa 2 bungkus makanan. "aku akan menginap disini. kebetulan aku sudah dapat izin dari ibuku."

"ah terserahlah." Eren acuh tak acuh. Ia malah fokus ke makanan yang sudah disediakan Mikasa. "baunya enak tuh."

"aku yang membuatnya. ayo kita makan sebelum dingin." sahut Mikasa. Akhirnya mereka makan dengan lahap.

* * *

Suasana kelas yang dihinggapi oleh Eren dkk sedang sunyi. Terlihat bahwa di sana sedang ada kuis dadakan dari guru yang coretpendekcoret jenius dan juga tidak pernah senyum, mungkin. Tebak saja sendiri, pasti tahu siapa dia.

Eren berusaha menggunakan kemampuan mata elangnya yang sudah ia asah sejak zaman penjajahan guru _killer_ itu. Sayangnya Eren cuma bisa lihat nomor soalnya saja. yang terlihat malah jawaban milik Connie. Ia tidak mau menyontek si botak yang sering remedi.

"waktu habis! cepat kumpulkan."ujar seseorang dari meja guru. Semua orang sudah berdiri dan cepat-cepat mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka sebelum ditolak oleh yang tidak boleh disebut namanya.

Dengan berat hati Eren mengumpulkan kertasnya pada guru coretpendekcoret itu.

"kerjakan halaman 185-241. kumpulkan hari ini." sambungnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

_brakk_

"sialan kau, pendek!" teriak Jean kesal. "cih, padahal baru kuis malah disuruh mengerjakan banyak soal."

"itu sih kamu aja yang nggak mau mengerjakan."balas Eren.

Jean geram mendengar ucapan Eren. "haaah? nggak salah? masih mending aku mengerjakan dengan usahaku. daripada kau, tinggal menyontek Mikasa." balasnya sengit.

"apa? ngajak berantem? ayo!" lawan Eren yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Jean sih mau saja kalau memukul Eren si anak manja.

"hentikan Eren. kalau kau terluka aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah." lerai Mikasa yang sudah dihadapan Eren.

Eren bingung, "hah? padahal aku terluka tapi kamu kok nggak masuk sekolah?"

"bila kau terluka, aku juga ikut merasakan lukamu." Eren yang mendengarnya hanya ber-oh ria.

Mereka berdua pergi ke tempat duduk Armin dan tanpa sadar Jean sudah menjadi kacang di tempat.

* * *

"tch, lambat..."gumam Rivaille melihat layar laptopnya yang sedang mengkoneksikan ke jaringan _wifi_ sekolah. Ia tidak telaten menunggu lemotnya kecepatan _wifi_ di sekolah.

_brakkk_

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan tata usaha yang terbanting keras. Nasibnya yang malang bukan pintunya, melainkan Auruo yang menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Cari _user_ yang menghabiskan _bandwith wifi_ sekolah!" titah Rivaille. Auruo langsung tancap gas mencari siapa gerangan yang berani menghabiskan _bandwith_ saat Rivaille juga menggunakannya.

"ketemu."ujar Auruo bangga. Rivaille langsung mengeceknya. Akhirnya ia tahu siapa yang menghabiskan _bandwith_ tanpa memedulikan orang lain.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : akhirnya fict pertama saya terbit 'A')9 ini terinspirasi dari anime byousoku 5 cm yang _cover_-nya dibuat parody dan juga masalah _wifi_ di sekolah juga sih /ngakak/. maafkan daku(?) kalau kata-katanya aneh. mungkin apdetnya lama, saya masih berurusan sama sekolah dan juga mencari inspirasi juga untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. saya disini masih nggak tahu apa-apa dan mohon dukungan dari semuanya yang telah membaca fict saya ini. Review please~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_'Panggilan kepada Eren Jaeger untuk segera menemui Rivaille-sensei di ruangannya sekarang juga. sekali lagi...'_

"Hahaha, rasakan itu!" cela Jean penuh kemenangan. Eren menatap tajam Jean dan menyumpahinya dalam hati. Kali ini Eren tidak tahu masalah apa lagi yang ia buat kepada gurunya.

"Eren, aku akan ikut denganmu" ujar Mikasa sambil menepuk pundak Eren.

"Tidak usah, kau di kelas saja. Biar aku sendiri yang mengatasi hal ini." tolak Eren dengan cepat. Mikasa kecewa dan berat hati melepaskan Eren dari pandangannya.

Dengan penuh keberanian, Eren mulai menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Namun sayang, keberaniannya mulai luntur ketika ia hampir sampai di depan ruang guru.

"Oooh, Eren!"

Eren menoleh. "Ha-Hanji-sensei?"

"Waah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Mau bertemu Rivaille?" tanya Hanji. Eren tertawa garing, "Ba-bagaimana sensei bisa tahu?"

Hanji sedikit heran mendengar pertanyaan Eren. "Tentu saja dari speaker."

_jlebbb_

Eren mulai berharap semua speaker di sudut sekolah rusak semua dan akan menyantet orang yang menyebut namanya dengan lantang.

"_Bye bye_, Eren~" ujar Hanji meninggalkan Eren di tempatnya. Eren menghembuskan nafasnya, "Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" ia melangkah maju menuju ruang guru dan ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cepat.

* * *

Mikasa mondar mandir melihat jam dinding yang berdetak terus menerus tanpa henti. Ia sangat mencemaskan Eren yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia melihat Armin mengemasi buku-bukunya yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Armin"

Yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menyahut dengan cepat, "Ada apa, Mikasa?"

"Belikan aku 2 roti isi dan 2 kaleng kopi. Ini uangnya." celoteh Mikasa tanpa basa basi. Armin menerima uang Mikasa, "Bagaimana kalau kita beli bersama saja?" tawarnya.

Mikasa berpikir sejenak, "Tidak mau. Aku akan menunggu Eren disini."

Armin tertawa garing dan meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Waktu istirahat hampir habis dan juga Armin telah kembali membawa titipan Mikasa. Mikasa tidak bisa berdiam diri dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Eren di tempat penyiksaan sang guru _uhuk_pendek_uhuk_ itu.

_krieet... _

Mikasa melihat Eren yang sudah ada di hadapannya. "Eren?! ada yang terluka?" tanya Mikasa cemas menatap wajah Eren yang dirasa hanya memiliki setengah nyawa saja. Ia terlihat _teler_ dan mau mati. hush, hati-hati kalau ngomong...

Mikasa dan Armin membantu Eren untuk berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Mikasa menyodorkan roti isi dan sekaleng kopi di hadapan Eren. Eren langsung melahapnya sampai habis dan kondisinya mulai membaik.

"Nah, Eren. tadi ada apa sampai kau dipanggil oleh Rivaille-sensei?" tanya Armin penasaran.

Eren menelan rotinya dengan berat, "Masalah _wifi_. Katanya aku yang membuat tagihannya menjadi sangat mahal. ck, siaaal!"

Mikasa memeluk Eren, "Jangan khawatir, biar aku menghajar orang itu sampai tidak bisa kencing lagi."

"Jangan, Mikasa! Itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah!" Eren mencegah Mikasa. "Lagipula kalau kau terkena masalah aku jadi tidak enak padamu."

Mikasa langsung terpana mendengar kata-kata Eren. "Um, baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

Bel pun berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat berakhir. Mereka semua kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Mikasa membawa tasnya dan menghampiri Eren, "Ayo pulang..." Eren menggeleng dan membuat Mikasa heran, "Apa kau mau _browsing_ lagi?"

Dengan berat hati Eren memberitahukan Mikasa, "Aku harus menjalani hukuman dulu. Aaah, malas... harus betemu dengan orang itu. Melihat kepalanya saja ingin kupoles."

"Maksudmu, orang yang bernama Keith-sensei?" tanya Armin disamping Mikasa. Eren menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian pulang duluan saja."

Mikasa menarik baju Eren, "Akan kutunggu kau..."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." jawab Eren yang masih sibuk dengan barang barangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Armin mendahului Mikasa dan Eren.

"Hati-hati Armin." ujar Mikasa memandangi Armin yang semakin menjauh.

"Mikasa, ayo kita ke lapangan" ajak Eren. Mikasa segera menyusul langkah kaki Eren.

* * *

Di lapangan terlihat banyak sekali para murid yang menjalani hukuman dari sang guru yang galak berbama Keith Shardis. "KALIAN JANGAN MALAS!" teriaknya lantang.

"Sensei, apa aku bisa menggantikan posisi Eren yang dihukum?" ujar Mikasa menghampiri Keith.

"Tidak bisa! itu kesalahannya sendiri." jawabnya tegas.

Mikasa yang mendengar penolakan secara langsung pun tidak bisa menerimanya, "Tapi sensei..."

Eren segera menghentikan Mikasa, "Sudahlah Mikasa. Ini masalahku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Jaeger, lari keliling lapangan 10 kali lalu _push up_ 100 kali." titah Keith.

"HAAAH!?"

"Tenang Eren. bila kau tidak mau biarkan aku menggantikanmu." sahut Mikasa menenangkan hati Eren yang mulai panas.

"Tapi kan tadi sudah diberitahu Keith-sensei kalau aku tidak bisa diwakilkan." Eren berharap Mikasa bisa mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut hukuman bersamamu. Sensei, apa boleh begitu?"

Keith menghembuskan nafasnya, "Terserah kau saja, Ackerman."

Eren menatap Mikasa, "Ngapain? Kamu kan nggak bersalah..."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu dihukum dengan berat. Biarkan aku ikut merasakan penderitaanmu itu." jawab Mikasa dengan mantap.

Eren _speechless_ mendengar penjelasan Mikasa. Hal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal seperti ini dari Mikasa.

"HOI KISAMA! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat kerjakan hukuman kalian!" bentak Keith geram.

Eren segera memulai hukumannya, "Ba-baik sensei!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat ada seorang guru yang sedang menatap tajam lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh para murid yang melakukan pelanggaran.

"..." Rivaille tidak mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Hmmm... melihat para siswa dihukum ya?" celetuk guru yang selalu diragukan gendernya.

"Berisik." sahut Rivaille singkat. Ia mulai risih dengan kehadiran sosok manusia aneh yang bernama Hanji Zoe.

"Hahaha... Masa berisik sih? Aku kan nggak banyak bicara." balasnya.

"Omong kosong. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"Hahaha, dasar dingin." ujar Hanji sambil menepuk punggung Rivaille. Rivaille hanya terdiam memandangi sesosok manusia yang dihukum.

"Huh? Eren? Apa kau melihat Eren? Whoa, sudah kuduga..." celetuk Hanji sambil melihat Eren yang berlari.

Rivaille heran dengan ucapan Hanji, "Apa?"

Hanji tersenyum lebar, "Mmm, bukan apa apa~ Kopinya buatku ya~" ia memungut secangkir kopi yang dibawa oleh Rivaille.

"Mati sana."

* * *

Eren berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan membawa pesanan ibunyanya. Ia disuruh belanja di pasar. Tidak jauh, ia melihat Armin. "Yo Armin. Dari mana? Bukannya tadi kamu pulang duluan?"

"Oh, dari rumahnya Berthold. Aku mengembalikan buku miliknya." balas Armin sambil menghampiri Eren.

"Hooooo, main ke rumahku yuk." ajak Eren semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi nanti dulu ya, aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku."

Eren heran, "Hah? Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus menjenguk kakekku di luar kota. Dia sekarang sedang sakit." jawab Armin. Eren manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Mereka pun berbincang bincang seperti biasanya dan akhirnya mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan.

Eren sampai di rumahnya dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ibu, ini belanjaannya." ujarnya sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Terima kasih Eren. Taruh saja diatas meja." balas ibunya yang masih sibuk di dapur.

"baik bu. bu, nanti Armin main ke rumah. Boleh kan?" tanya Eren.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kerjakan pr mu dulu."

Eren berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab ucapan ibunya "Sudah..."

Karena terlalu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, ibunya pun curiga terhadapnya, "Benarkah? Mikasa, tolong awasi dia."

"Baik." jawab Mikasa yang keluar dari dapur.

"Eren! Kau melupakan lobak dan dagingnya!" teriak ibunya yang masih mengecek isi kantong plastik yang dibawa Eren.

"Ah, masa sih? Astaga! Daftar belanjanya sobek!" Eren syok melihat daftar belanja yang sudah sobek di bagian bawah.

"Dasar ceroboh. Mikasa, tolong awasi Eren. Dia selalu ceroboh."

Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepas celemek yang ada di badannya. "Ayo Eren."

* * *

"Kembaliannya banyak. Kata bibi kita boleh membeli makanan. Apa kau mau gula kapas?" tawar Mikasa yang masih menghitung uang kembaliannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Eren cepat.

"Apa kau mau permen?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka manis!"

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau bubuk kopi?"

Eren tersentak kaget dan memandangi Mikasa dengan heran, "Tidak mau! Astaga... Kok kopi sih?"

"Tadi kan kamu bilang tidak suka yang manis manis." jawab Mikasa. Eren kalah telak dalam perdebatan dan membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

"Oh, aku teringat tadi di sekolah." celetuk Mikasa.

Eren penasaran apa yang dimaksud Mikasa, "Apa?"

"Saat aku kembali ke kelas, _router wifi_ nya seperti bekerja ekstra. Kau tidak memakainya kan?" tanya Mikasa.

"Hah? Mana mungkin! Aku kan di depan pos satpam. Tidak mungkin _wifi_ lantai 3 bisa sampai bawah. Lagipula kalau sampai lantai 1 sinyalnya hilang terus."

Mikasa merasakan keganjilan, "Aneh... Aku merasakan hal yang buruk..."

"Hei, jangan menakutiku Mikasa!"

Mikasa menoleh, "Kau takut?"

"Ah eh, tidak! Bukan begitu!" sanggah Eren berusaha sok tegar padahal dia sendiri khawatir juga.

* * *

_'Panggilan kepada Eren Jaeger untuk segera masuk ke ruang rapat guru sekarang juga...'  
_  
Seisi kelas kaget mendengar pengumuman itu, "astaga!"

"Apa salahku? Sialan..." gumam Eren. Mikasa segera menghampiri Eren yang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruangan itu. Kalau kau mau biar aku ikut denganmu." tawar Mikasa menatap Eren penuh derita.

"Tidak bisa Mikasa! masih jam pelajaran!" tolaknya dengan keras.

"Aaa... Baiklah... Hati-hati Eren." Mikasa kecewa dengan balasan Eren. Meski begitu ia tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Terima kasih Mikasa." ujar Eren kembali menunjukkan semangatnya. Mikasa jadi tersipu malu.

* * *

Di dalam ruang rapat...

"Lalu masalah selanjutnya kita akan membahas tentang _wifi_ di sekolah ini." ujar kepala sekolah yang bernama Dot Pixis. Eren semakin khawatir mendengar hal itu.

"Kulihat banyak sekali keluhan tentang hal ini. Dan juga dikabarkan bahwa Eren Jaeger lah yang mengawali masalah ini." ujar Pixis dengan bijak. "Dan juga membuat tagihan semakin meningkat. Ini dapat membuat sekolah bangkrut."

"Kemarin para staf mengetahui bahwa _wifi_ di lantai 3 bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya." timpal Erwin Smith melihat laporan yang ia terima dari seseorang.

_what the hell? siapa yang membuat tagihan membludak!?  
_  
"... dan Eren Jaeger harus bertanggung jawab..." lanjutnya.

"APA!? Saya tidak melakukan hal itu! Kemarin setelah dihukum saya tidak naik ke lantai 3 lagi!" Eren berusaha menyanggah semua tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah!" sela Rivaille menatap tajam Eren. Eren bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam wali kelasnya itu.

"Sudah hentikan... Apa ada buktinya?" tanya Pixis memandangi Eren.

"Tentu! ada pak satpam di posnya, Jean Kirscthein, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, dan juga Mikasa Ackerman yang sempat kembali ke lantai 3. Ia tahu bahwa saya tidak kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah lagi." terang Eren panjang lebar.

"Lalu, pelakunya Mikasa Ackerman?" celetuk Hanji penasaran.

"Bukan sensei! Ia tidak pernah membawa barang elektronik selain ponselnya." sahut Eren spontan.

Pixis menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, "Hmm... Kami akan merundingkan masalah ini dan kau akan diskors selama 2 minggu."

Eren syok berat mendengar keputusan sementara itu.

"Kau diperbolehkan kembali ke kelasmu, nak." ujar Erwin tersenyum pada Eren.

"Ba-baik sensei..." sahut Eren lemas.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Yossha! Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah apdet~ /joget/ terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic saya ini dan juga dukungannya dari para reader sekalian 'v')/ tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa /halah/ Hayo hayoo... kritik saran saya terima. ide buat chapter selanjutnya juga boleh /ngakak/. Oh ya, kalau ada kesalahan kata dan ejaan saya minta maaf dan juga Review please~


End file.
